We Can Learn To Love Again
by yoko-nakamura
Summary: Luego de la Gran Guerra Mágica, no todo es de color rosa. Hogwarts se convertirá en refugio de aquellos a los que los enfrentamientos les han quitado todo, como Hermione y... ¿Draco?.


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola! Para aquellos que me conocen por mis dos historias de Bleach, primero que nada les daré mis más sinceras disculpas: alguien ha entrado a mi cuenta y ha borrado ambas. Me costó horrores poder volver a entrar así que por eso estuve tan desaparecida. En cuanto a las historias, perdón pero no creo poder recuperarlas… ¡A comenzar de cero se ha dicho!**

**Bueno, para aquellos que no me conocen, me presento: hola :3. Como dije más arriba, tenía dos historias en desarrollo, pero me las han arrebatado cruelmente T_T así que, con el fin de desahogarme y seguir publicando, les traigo una historia relacionada con una de mis pasiones: la saga de Harry Potter.**

"**Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal" fue mi primera novela, el primer libro que no fuera de cuentos que leí… Y debo decirles que soy una lectora casi compulsiva jajaj realmente amo leer y, como supondrán, mi primer libro tiene gran importancia en mi carrera de lectora.**

**En fin, como se puede leer arriba, la historia es un Dramione (amo esa pareja) pero me reservaré para mí si es una historia de romance feliz y tierno o trágico muajajaja**

**Sin más que aclararles, les dejo el**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling (mi heroína) y no míos. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro n.n**

**Ok, Let's read!**

Capítulo 1: Desgracia

Los tres Malfoy se encontraban apiñados en un extremo del Gran Salón, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar entre toda esa multitud. Aunque Draco Malfoy no se enorgulleciera de ello, lo cierto era que el contacto que tenía con su madre, quien le tomaba discretamente la mano detrás de la espalda, le aliviaba un poco la mala sensación de estar en medio de tanta gente… Gente compuesta en un gran porcentaje de personas que odiaban a su familia, a él, o los consideraban cobardes de la peor calaña. Realmente, deseaba con todo su ser ignorarlos. Pero, si algo tiene una guerra, es que te destroza los nervios.

En realidad, el ambiente tampoco invitaba a la familiaridad o al festejo. Todos se encontraban sentados, algunos tan tiesos y pálidos como si de estatuas se trataran, en un completo silencio.

Hermione se limpió disimuladamente otra lágrima más y apretó la mandíbula. No podía creerlo, simplemente no era posible. Él, que siempre había superado todo; él, que nunca le había temido a nada; él, que con sus chispeantes ojos verdes le había quitado una sonrisa aún en sus peores momentos. Ella miraba, junto a todos los del Gran Salón, hacia adelante. Absolutamente todos, magos y criaturas mágicas, miraban fijamente a la mesa de profesores.

_A la mesa donde él dormía y de donde no podrían despertarlo por mucho que quisieran_.

_***Flash Back***_

_**El Gran Salón era un completo descontrol. Todos deseaban acercarse a Harry, al Elegido, al que había terminado con la pesadilla que había sido Lord Voldemort.**_

_**-¡Lo has hecho, Harry! ¡En verdad lo hiciste!- La orgullosa leona abrazaba con fiereza a su amigo, mientras le hablaba con voz quebrada. Había temido tanto por él que aún sentía su corazón dando botes en su pecho.**_

_**El ojiverde sólo sonreía y le devolvía el abrazo, tanto a ella como a Ron, esos dos que habían estado siempre a su lado hasta el final.**_

_**Aunque no sabía cuán acertada era la palabra "final" en este caso.**_

_**No entendió prácticamente ninguna palabra luego de la frase de Hermione, que esta había gritado muy cerca de su oreja, en parte por la emoción y en parte para asegurarse de que la oyera. El bramido que los rodeaba era párrafo aparte, totalmente inentendible. La multitud se encontraba tan apretujada, se movía de una manera tan descontrolada, que incluso le parecía ver que se borroneaban los rostros, que no distinguía dónde comenzaba o terminaba una persona… Lo hacía recordar los momentos en que no llevaba puestos los anteojos.**_

_**La señal de alarma llegó cuando sintió el entumecimiento en las manos y el frío en el pecho. Notó que todo se volvía más borroso y oscuro, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear… Luego de un esfuerzo titánico, consiguió articular un par de palabras.**_

_**-Hermione…. Ron…. Lo lamento, estoy realmente cansado-**_

_**Y Harry Potter cayó al suelo, junto a sus dos mejores amigos y en medio de un gentío que lo miraba estupefacto.**_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

La castaña se obligó a reprimir un sollozo… No podía, simplemente no podía quebrarse aún. No frente a Ron, que estaba más pálido que la cera, aunque no podía culparlo, perder a su hermano y a su mejor amigo en una noche debía haberlo afectado terriblemente; no frente a Ginny, quien lloraba quedamente desde hacía horas, con el corazón seguramente hecho añicos; no frente Neville, para quien Harry había sido un ejemplo y un amigo. Entre todas esas caras tristes, Hermione se veía en la obligación de tragarse las ganas de gritar para disminuir un poco el dolor que sentía en el pecho. En lugar de eso, trataba de consolar a todos aquellos que podía, de aceptar condolencias y pésames con una triste y pequeña sonrisa, pero sin soltar más lágrimas.

Pero, por dentro, sabía que no solo por sus compañeros leones era que hacía todo aquello. Sentía, _sabía_, que una serpiente de cabello platinado la miraba fijamente desde un rincón del Gran Salón desde hacía mucho rato y eso la hacía sentirse nerviosa. Al sentir esa pesada mirada en su nuca por primera vez, poco después de sentarse, había vuelto la cabeza fugazmente y había enfrentado a un par de ojos grises que no esperaba ver allí. Después de sentarse correctamente, la ira la inundó. ¿Quién se creía Malfoy para estar allí? ¡Él había sido un seguidor de Voldemort! ¿Acaso iba a burlarse de Harry incluso después de su muerte?

Entonces, otro pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. El ojigris no estaba para burlarse de su amigo. Quería burlarse de _ella_, verla romper en llanto y reír por la falta de entereza de los leones, que tanto presumían de su temple y valentía.

Un poco frustrada, se volvió una vez más, con la intención de fulminar a Draco con la mirada y dejarle en claro que no debería estar allí, entre todos los que querían a Harry. Pero en los ojos de color acero no encontró odio, ni burla, ni una sola pizca de alegría. Los vio tan vacíos, tan fríos y tan distantes que se sintió recorrida por un escalofrío y volvió a su posición original, sumamente turbada.

-"_¿Acaso está triste?_"- pensó, distraídamente. Luego, con un suspiro, recostó la mejilla en la mesa con abatimiento. Era simplemente impresionante que, por un segundo, hubiese pensado que Draco Malfoy tenía sentimientos.

-Maldición- murmuró por lo bajo el rubio, mientras desviaba la mirada ¿Por qué se había quedado contemplando a la sangre sucia? O, lo que era aún más preocupante ¿Por qué se había sentido incómodo al percibir el dolor mezclado con desafío en su mirada? Usualmente, esa inmunda lo desafiaba con la mirada cada vez que él la insultaba pero, incluso luego de sus peores peleas, no había visto tal angustia en los ojos de la leona.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, tratando de despejarse, y se convenció de que lo que había visto en el que fuera el despacho de Dumbledore lo había dejado un poco conmocionado.

Sí, debía ser eso… _Tenía_ que ser eso

_***Flash Back***_

_**-¡Apártense! ¡Apártense, he dicho!- vociferaba McGonagall, mientras Hagrid llevaba en brazos a Potter -¡No me obliguen a usar la varita!**_

_**Desde el despacho, Draco escuchaba el desorden. Había huido allí al ver que todos se congregaban en el Gran Salón. Apretó la mandíbula: el primogénito Malfoy escondiéndose como una rata huidiza y todo para que luego lo sermonearan de todas formas.**_

_**Pero al más joven de los Malfoy le quedó claro que la profesora (ahora directora por la muerte de Snape) no venía a darle una charla. Al verla con los ojos desorbitados, el cabello medio suelto y lágrimas en los ojos, el chico comenzó a balbucear.**_

_**-Yo-yo estoy aquí… Yo vine… Esto…- ¡Maldición! Apenas podía articular palabra.**_

_**-¡Quítate!- aulló el semi-gigante, entrando al despacho con algo en los brazos y dejándolo en el escritorio.**_

_**-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué sucede?- Era una escena demasiado surreal para Draco ¿Acaso no venía a arrestarlo para interrogarlo? ¿Por qué lloraba McGonagall mientras le pedía al retrato de Dumbledore que despertara?**_

_**-Por favor, mantenga la boca cerrada, joven Malfoy- articuló la anciana profesora, regularizando su respiración. –Director Dumbledore, creo que nos debe una explicación-**_

_**-¿Minerva?- el retrato despertó con una mirada un poco preocupada -¿Ha acabado todo ya?**_

_**-Sí señor, se ha… acabado-**_

_**-¡Qué alegría!- los ojos azules despidieron una pequeña chispa de júbilo -¿Dónde se encuentra Harry? Todo ha sido gracias a él-**_

_**-Respecto a eso…- Minerva se movió un paso a la derecha, dejando a la vista el cuerpo sin vida del joven sobre el escritorio. La sonrisa del anciano se disolvió al instante.**_

_**-Oh… No…- suspiró con pesar y se quedó callado un minuto antes de agregar –Supongo que es momento de darles una explicación-**_

_**Pero, antes de que pudiera iniciarla, una serie de gritos quebraron el silencio**_

_**-SUÉLTAME RONALD ¡QUE ME SUELTES!-**_

_**-Pe-Pero Hermione… No puedes-**_

_**-¡No tengo una maldita contraseña, estatua estúpida!- chilló la voz femenina -¡Bombarda!-**_

_**El hechizo hizo saltar en pedazos la estatua que custodiaba la entrada al despacho y, segundos después, una Hermione llena de escombros entró como un torbellino.**_

_**-¡Harry!- sollozó antes de lanzarse sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, intentando desesperadamente sentir pulso, encontrar movimiento, hallar cualquier cosa que negara la horrible realidad de que él había muerto –Harry…- repitió nuevamente, intentando ver algo entre las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.**_

_**-Vaya, realmente las defensas deben estar bajas si con un bombarda un alumno puede entrar a mi despacho- mencionó el anciano.**_

_**-¿Sólo eso tiene para decir?- la voz fría que había utilizado la chica fue irreconocible al punto de que los presentes tuvieron que voltearse a ver que no hubiera entrad nadie más y, en efecto, Hermione había pronunciado esas palabras -¿No piensa explicarnos esto?- añadió, alzando la mirada, la joven.**_

_**-¿Qué más podría decir, señorita Granger?- Dumbledore la miró sobre sus gafas, como los hacía en vida –Usted ha entrado en mi despacho, quebrando varias normas en las que…-**_

_**-LAS NORMAS PUEDEN PUDRIRSE SI QUIEREN- gritó ella, perdiendo el control y abalanzándose sobre el cuadro -¡Dígame por qué Harry está muerto! El hizo todo lo que usted le dijo ¡Explíquese, conteste, maldito viejo inútil! ¡¿POR QUÉ HA MUERTO?! ¡A sido culpa suya, usted lo obligó! ¡Asesino!- y se quebró en sollozos, deslizándose hasta el suelo.**_

_**Draco estaba en shock. ¿Acaso la sabelotodo le había gritado al que había sido director? ¿Le había llamado asesino? ¿Qué demonios sucedía?**_

_**-Señorita Granger, creo que deberíamos hablar a solas- dijo, serio, el anciano –Y es mejor que sea ahora-**_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

El chico nunca habría creído aquello si se lo hubiesen contado: Hermione Granger, la favorita de los profesores, gritando e insultando a lo último que quedaba de Albus Dumbledore.

A la chica realmente le había afectado la muerte del cara rajada.

…

Más tarde, mientras todos dormían ya, Hermione no podía pegar un ojo… Una y otra vez, el recuerdo de la explicación del anciano director rondaba en su mente.

_***Flash Back***_

_**-¿Está lista para la explicación, señorita Granger?- dijo, con voz queda, el director.**_

_**La muchacha solo atinó a asentir. Ahora que estaban solos y se había calmado un poco, le parecía que había sido demasiado violenta hacía unos momentos.**_

_**-Como tengo entendido que el señor Potter le había explicado- inició el hombre, sin dejar de mirarla –Voldemort tenía diversos Horrocruxes… No dudo en que usted debe entender el significado de esta detestable palabra.**_

_**Pero algo que prácticamente nadie sabe es que Harry era uno de esos Horrocruxes. La noche en que intentó matarlo, Voldemort estaba tan debilitado que una parte de su alma se desprendió de su cuerpo y se aferró a lo único vivo que encontró en el lugar: el bebé al que trataba de asesinar**_

_**Luego de escuchar la profecía que, también se, usted conoce, comprendí que Voldemort no moriría si no era Harry quien se encargara de acabar con él. Pero también sabía que, antes de que eso sucediera, había que suprimir el fragmento de alma que se había aferrado a su cuerpo. La única forma de lograr esto era… Con un maleficio asesino de la mano de Voldemort…-**_

_**-¿Quiere decir que Voldemort debía matar a Harry para que, a su vez, Harry pudiera acabar con Voldemort?- interrumpió la joven, incrédula.**_

_**-Algo así- sonrió el ex director –Solo que yo estaba seguro de que el Señor Tenebroso no tenía idea de que una parte de su alma residía en el cuerpo de Harry. De esta forma, al lanzar el Avada simplemente destruiría al alma ajena al cuerpo.**_

_**Sin embargo, existía la posibilidad de que ambas almas, la de Harry y la de Voldemort, estuvieran más fusionadas de lo que yo creía y confiaba… O que el hecho de sobrevivir a un Avada cuando bebé hubiese debilitado a tal punto el alma de Harry, que dependiera de ese fragmento externo que se había impregnado en él para sobrevivir- concluyó.**_

_**-¿Usted creía… Que Harry podría morir si dejaba de ser un Horrocrux?-**_

_**-Lo sospechaba- asintió el viejo con voz triste –Y, la mayoría de las veces, mis sospechas se confirman… Como bien sabe, un horrocrux deja de existir cuando el "recipiente" que lo contiene queda tan destruido que no puede arreglarse ni siquiera con magia… Creo que dos Avadas en una vida han sido demasiado para el joven Harry, y no podríamos traerlo de vuelta de ninguna forma. El horrocrux se ha destruido-**_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

La Granger se levantó de un salto. Si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, el dolor la terminaría quebrando como a un tallito de junco. Poniéndose una larga bata sobre el ligero pijama que llevaba, tomó su tintero, una pluma y pergamino, poniéndolo todo en un bolso de mano y decidida a ir a la lechucería. Les escribiría a sus padres allí y enviaría la carta inmediatamente. Eso siempre la consolaba.

Sigilosamente, recorrió los pasillos con un cuidado innecesario. Luego de la conmoción de aquél día, algo tan banal como el recorrido de los pasillos no era interesante para los alumnos… O al menos casi la totalidad de ellos, ya que la Gryffindor continuaba su merodeo.

Suspiró aliviada al ingresar y ver los ojos abiertos de los numerosos animales que allí se encontraban, curiosos por ver quién perturbaba su reposo. Sin embargo, se paralizó en su lugar cuando, desde la oscuridad, dos ojos que no eran de lechuza la miraban fijamente.

Los ojos de color gris de Draco Malfoy.

…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Woojoooo! Terminé el primer capítulo :3 ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna crítica, comentarios, sugerencias? Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla n.n**

**En fin, no quiero prometerles una actualización porque no sé cuándo podré cumplirla, pero trataré de hacerlo dentro de los siguiente días**

**Gracias por leer! Se despide:**

**Yoko-Chan**


End file.
